A semiconductor integrated circuit (e.g., an electronic circuit consisting of a set of semiconductor devices and/or a set of passive components that have been located in a semiconductor material) may have a number of voltage domains (e.g., a different voltage value). The semiconductor integrated circuit may use a level shifter device (e.g., a device that converts a voltage value of a signal to an other voltage value) to interface at least two different power domains. The level shifter device may require a voltage power supply (e.g., a source of electrical power) from each voltage domain associated with the level shifter device in order to provide a power value to convert the voltage value of the signal to the other voltage value. The voltage power supply may require an electric interconnection (e.g., a pin, a metal wire coming out of an integrated circuit, transistor, interconnect, etc.) to couple to the level shifter device. The coupling of the level shifter device to a number of voltage power supplies may increase a total number of components in the semiconductor integrated circuit. This may decrease an amount of available space in the semiconductor integrated circuit. A power supply routing circuit of the semiconductor integrated circuit may also become congested (e.g., by adding more connections, etc.). Furthermore, a cost of manufacture and/or a complexity of design of the semiconductor integrated circuit may also increase.